


珍糖果《秘密》续6

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 还在写。





	珍糖果《秘密》续6

**Author's Note:**

> 还在写。

JK ver.

在厕所弄完回去的时候又撞上了先前那个老师。田柾国心虚地把耳机线往裤子口袋里塞了塞，“老、老师好。”  
对方抬起手腕看了看表，“怎么去了那么长时间——”估计是发现田柾国脸色不太正常又关切地问他需不需要去医务室。  
田柾国摇摇头，“还好，就是腿有点麻。”

顶着这么张乖巧的脸是很难不受到优待的。  
那老师笑了笑，“没事就好，那你快进去吧。”  
田柾国冲他微微弯腰鞠躬，“谢谢老师。”

银幕上的喜剧片放到了关键的情节。田柾国坐回那个无人问津的座位，拿出了手机。

负责人也在群组里，以管理员的身份审核每一个入群人员的资料。所以田柾国先前在群里做了什么他都清楚，这会儿就已经又发来了消息。  
田柾国的行为表明了态度，于是他不再提别的，只是说最近这周直播会有奖金。  
田柾国回了个嗯，没过几秒又说自己会看着安排的。

回教室才把平时用的那张SIM卡换了过来。  
出乎意料的是，田柾国并没有收到提醒未接来电的系统短信。只是金硕珍说晚上要来接他。可能是没看到吧？毕竟闵玧其和金硕珍都各有各的忙，也想不到自己会在学校里偷偷做这种事。  
田柾国给金硕珍去了个电话，电话响了有一会儿才被接起来。田柾国靠在走廊尽头的栏杆上，看着楼下的人小声撒娇，“再不接电话我就挂了。”  
“在开车呢。”金硕珍笑笑，“怎么突然打电话来？没上课啊？”  
田柾国一愣，“那你就好好开车。”  
“看到是你打的电话我就先靠边停下了——”金硕珍叫住他，“没事的。倒是你，这个点不上课？”  
“下课了嘛，准备去吃饭。”田柾国说完就叹了一口气，“学校食堂不好吃。”

之前金硕珍就提过，让田柾国每天带饭去，但带饭是个麻烦的事，说到最后就不了了之了。“忍忍，晚上给你加餐。”  
“会胖啊。”田柾国嘟着嘴，“哥哥，可不可以给老师打申请说我不上晚自习啊。这都是第二年高三了，待在学校好没意思的。”  
金硕珍想了一下，“不是不可以，但也不是说不上就不上的。晚上回来再说吧，一会儿我回去也跟闵玧其提一下。你现在先去乖乖吃饭，嗯？”  
“好，知道啦——”田柾国把声音故意拖得很长，又迟迟不挂电话。等到金硕珍疑惑地喂了一声时，他才偷偷摸摸对着话筒亲了一口。

挂完电话不久，田柾国就收到了金硕珍发来的红包。  
他把红包领了，又从之前在厕所自拍的照片中选了张最好看的发给对方——那是他挂断群视频以后对着自己小腹拍的照片。  
小腹上，有精液。

YK ver.

田柾国是和金硕珍一起回来的。

闵玧其房间门没关严实，听到两人一起进了门才装作出房间去厕所的样子跟那两人打了招呼。田柾国的书包被金硕珍拎着放回了房间，“我去给你热吃的——就煮点鱼丸和紫菜吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”田柾国飞快地点头。  
“回来了。”闵玧其看他一眼，身上的校服还有些皱，估计是下午弄完也没怎么整理。  
田柾国伸手抱了抱闵玧其，“哥哥不睡觉在等我吗？”  
“还早呢。”闵玧其虚揽着他的腰，“没吃饱要加餐啊？”  
田柾国眨眨眼，“对啊，哪里都没吃饱。”说完不等闵玧其作出反应就飞快地溜进自己房间，“我去换衣服！”

金硕珍下班回来以后就跟闵玧其说了田柾国不想上晚自习的事，两个人一通商量觉得可以跟老师提一下，至于老师那里同不同意那就是下一步的事了。  
田柾国在学习上很自觉，就算要玩也是在完成功课以后完，所以他们不担心这个。只是晚自习偶尔会有讲评和小测，如果真的要申请，那遇上诸如此类的特殊情况应该还是要留在学校的。  
反正这事急不得，要从长计议。

闵玧其都准备要睡了，想去开卧室门时发现田柾国站在外面。他心里疑惑，“你还没睡？”  
田柾国的睡衣又没好好扣上，愣是穿出了V领的效果。“哥哥是不是忘了什么事？”  
“什么？”闵玧其更疑惑了。  
“跟哥哥说晚安。”田柾国环住闵玧其的脖子，在他嘴巴上印了一下，“晚安吻。”  
闵玧其扣住他，“我看你不是来晚安，是来撩我的——”说着他拍了拍田柾国的屁股，压低了声音问道，“下午为什么不好好上课？就那么喜欢待在厕所里？”

田柾国反应过来了，肯定是反应过来了。  
闵玧其看着对方脸上的表情变来变去，伸手从后腰往里摸下去，“说话啊，为什么不乖？”  
“还不是怪哥哥......”田柾国眯起眼睛，“上着课就突然想到哥哥了，裤裆都被顶起来了，不弄一下根本没办法专心听讲。这可不是我的错！”  
“强词夺理。”闵玧其就着那个姿势把人弄进自己房间锁了门。田柾国被他压在门板上，右脚抬起来勾着闵玧其的小腿蹭——闵玧其忍无可忍地伸手掐了他的屁股，“你倒是说说，我做了什么让你这么念念不忘？”

怀里的人眼珠子转了转，“哥哥做的什么都让我念念不忘啊。就像上周在厕所里，说好是要搓背的，结果哥哥那么过分——我都分不清是热水更烫还是哥哥的那根更烫。”为了配合自己的话，田柾国同时也伸了手，按着闵玧其裤裆搓了几把。  
“你里面最烫。”闵玧其咬住他的嘴唇轻轻拉扯，“第二个问题——自己打飞机舒服，还是我帮你打飞机舒服？”闵玧其把那只手抓住，“这次可不能说不要。”

Jin ver.

金硕珍把车停在了校门口——一开始停的要更靠近大门，但被安保请开了。他来的早了些，这时候等起来就有些无聊的。再加上他不抽烟，也没办法靠抽烟来打发时间。

下课铃打响以后，整个校园就热闹了起来。  
金硕珍下车站在车门边，生怕田柾国看不到自己。

第一批学生有说有笑地走了出来，然后是更多的学生。金硕珍抬头往校门口附近张望，然后手机响了，田柾国打来电话问他到没到。  
“你走到门口就能看见我。”金硕珍答到，“不过我现在还没看到你。”  
“我还没出来呢，先让他们挤吧。”田柾国一边打电话一边不慌不忙地收拾书包。  
金硕珍笑笑，“好，那我等你。”  
田柾国叫住他，“别挂电话。”  
“嗯？”  
“就想听听哥的声音。”

田柾国刚被领养时特别怕黑，所以那段时间总是闵玧其和金硕珍轮流陪睡。闵玧其的声音其实很催眠，但他没耐心，哄睡也是简单粗暴地关灯拉被子。金硕珍不一样，会跟田柾国聊天也会给他讲故事——大多是自己生活中的事。  
后来田柾国大了，也已经习惯了自己睡一间房，他们便再没有像开始那样每天晚上去田柾国的房间报道。  
想到这里金硕珍就不免要感叹时间过的太快，要是他能预见到现在，那会对田柾国再好一些。

田柾国出来的时候身边还有几个同学，他一眼就看到了金硕珍，立刻举手挥了挥，随即跟身边的人说了几句就一路小跑到金硕珍面前。“哥哥。”说这话的时候也挂断了电话。  
“跑什么？”金硕珍摸摸他的头，留意到那几个同学一直在往这边看，“你同学......要不要我顺路一起送回去？”  
田柾国也跟着看过去，结果那几个人立刻缩一缩脖子跑没影了。

“摸我腿干什么？”车子开出去不久，金硕珍就发现副驾的人闲不住了。他趁着等绿灯的间隙偏头看——田柾国右手握着手机，左手在自己的大腿上摸来摸去——最后摸进了口袋里。  
田柾国头也不抬，“找糖吃。你的口袋里不都给小患者备着糖么？怎么今天没有。”  
“那肯定是给完了还来不及补货。”金硕珍拍拍他的手腕，“再说了，你真的要少吃点糖。”  
田柾国嘟着嘴，满脸不乐意，“真小气。他们有，我都没有。”说完生气地在金硕珍腿上拧了一下，“不理你了。”

可你有别的东西啊。  
“饿肚子脾气就不好？”绿灯亮起，金硕珍松了刹车，打着方向盘把车开去了另一个方向。  
田柾国一直玩手机，等抬头活动脖子才发现不对劲，“这不是回家的路吧？哥哥，你要带我去吃夜宵吗？”  
“也算是夜宵吧。”金硕珍说着停好了车。那是一段没什么人的小路，只有路灯坚守岗位给到了一丝光明。金硕珍解开自己的安全带，又伸手替田柾国解了，然后他捏了捏对方的脖子把人按在了自己的裤裆前，“吃吗？”


End file.
